Agnes
Agnes była czarownicą oraz jedną ze Starszych. Należała do nowoorleańskiego sabatu. W czasach ujarzmienia czarownic przez Marcela pracowała jako wróżbiarka. Zginęła z ręki Elijah za to, że próbowała zabić nienarodzone dziecko Hayley i Klausa. Historia Od początku opowiadała się za przeprowadzeniem rytuału Zbiorów. Gdy Ojciec Kieran zwołał zebranie mające na celu przekonanie czarownic do odstąpienia od tego planu, pojawiła się na nim wraz z Bastianną. Wiedząc, że mężczyzna nie zgodzi się na krwawą ceremonię, nałożyła klątwę na jego bratanka, Seana. Miała to być kara i ostrzeżenie dla pastora. Podczas rytuału zabiła trzecią dziewczynę, Monique po tym, jak Bastianna zginęła. The Originals W Always and Forever, Sophie ostrzega Elijah, że tylko do północy ma czas na przekonanie Klausa do opowiedzenia się po stronie czarownic. Jeśli nie zrobi tego, Hayley zginie a wraz z nią jej dziecko. Kiedy zbliża się wyznaczona pora, zmartwiona Agnes pyta Sophie, co zamierza zrobić, jeśli okaże się, że Elijah nie da rady nakłonić brata do pomocy. Gdy wampir wraca i prosi, by czarownice dały mu więcej czasu w zamian za ciało zmarłej siostry Sophie, Jane-Anne, Agnes obwieszcza mu, że jego czas się skończył. Mimo to jej towarzyszki spełniają prośbę Pierwotnego. W Tangled Up In Blue, po tym jak Katie umiera, Agnes mówi Sophie, że popełniła straszny błąd, zawierając pakt z Pierwotnymi. Jej rozmówczyni wypomina jej, że nie robi nic, by pomóc czarownicom i opuszcza cmentarz. Wówczas Agnes prosi Sabine, by powiedziała pozostałym członkiniom sabatu, co widziała w swej przepowiedni dotyczącej dziecka Klausa i Hayley. W Girl in New Orleans, zaniepokojona wizją Sabine, mówiącą o tym, że dziecko Klausa przyniesie śmierć nowoorleańskiemu sabatowi, Agnes przekonuje Hayley, by udała się z nią na USG do ginekologa, którego gabinet znajduje się na bagnach. Na miejscu kobieta dzwoni po swoich ludzi, którzy atakują wilkołaczycę. W Sinners and Saints wychodzi na jaw, że to Agnes jest odpowiedzialna za śmierć bratanka Ojca Kierana, Seana. W Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes doprowadza do pojmania Sophie Deveraux, która jest połączona więzią z Hayley, a następnie używa na niej igły smutków - magicznego urządzenia, wywołującego poronienie poprzez nienaturalne zwiększenie temperatury ciała ciężarnej. Kiedy Klaus powiadamia Kierana o tym, iż czarownicą, która nałożyła klątwę na Seana, jest właśnie ona, kobieta zostaje schwytana i trafia do kościoła. Tam Mikaelson chce ją zabić, lecz uniemożliwia mu to Elijah. Wampir obiecał wcześniej, że nie pozwoli swemu bratu odebrać życia ostatniej Starszej sabatu, lecz sam robi to, mówiąc, że nikt nie może krzywdzić jego rodziny i żyć dalej. Wygląd Agnes wygląda na około 45-50 lat. Jest Afroamerykanką o długich ciemnych włosach i oczach. Zwykle ubiera się bardzo kolorowo. Osobowość Moce i zdolności *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' Ciekawostki *Przyczyniła się do śmierci Sean'a oraz Monique. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Sabat czarownic z Francuskiej Dzielnicy Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie